The Chase
by l Syren l
Summary: Lilith is searching for her mother. Little does she know the only way to see her mother is through Reaver.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable :(

Prologue: First Meeting

Lilith was walking through Bowerstone Market just minding her own business. For eight years she has been searching for her mother. She was sixteen when her mother disappeared, and when she left Bloodstone. With a sigh she began to head back to the house she rented for the time being. On her way back she accidently bumped into someone and gasped, "I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She looked up and went wide eyed. There standing in front of her was Reaver.

"Why its okay my dear, may I ask what your name is." He smiled at the woman. Her red hair shone in the sunlight, and went down to her waist. "_Her hair looks like blood, it's beautiful." _He thought. She had eyes that were an emerald green, and a fair complexion. She filled out in all the right places, and he was thinking of to get her to warm his bed. Of course right afterwards he would push her aside like any other woman he bedded.

"It's Lilith, and yours?" She felt that she should ask although she already knew. Lilith didn't want to come off as rude, well not yet anyway.

"My name is Reaver my little Lilith." He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the top. Reaver wanted to test her and see if he could easily woo her.

Feeling uncomfortable Lilith pulled her hand away and gave a light chuckle, "Why it was nice to meet you Reaver, but I must be on my way now." She gave a small bow and ran down the road and turned right at the corner.

Smirking, Reaver walked back towards his manor. He knew this wouldn't be the last time he saw her since he had something dear to her. "_Ah my sweet Lilith, I wonder how your mother will react when I tell her that I met you today."_ He laughed at this own thoughts and couldn't wait till the next time Lilith came around.

Once Lilith thought she was far away from Reaver she stopped to catch her breath. She looked to the sun and sighed, "_Why did I have to run into him of all people? Mother use to brag about him all the time." _Shaking her head Lilith continued walking to her house. After a few more minutes of walking she was near the edge of the town. Lilith walked up the steps and unlocked the door and walked in. Unknown to her she was being watched; once they saw her go in her house they ran to go report to Reaver.

After eating dinner Lilith went upstairs to bathe. She stripped off all her clothes and slide into the warm water in the tub. Sighing, Lilith smiled and closed her eyes to relax. As Lilith was drifting off to sleep in the tub she heard knocking on her door. Jumping from being surprised, Lilith got out of the tub and put her clothes back on. Walking downstairs she slowly went to the front door and opened it. Lilith gasped as she saw Reaver standing there smiling, "How did you know where I lived?" She didn't know how to react.

"Well my dear I had someone follow you." He walked into her home looking around, "You see, you have caught my interest and I want to get to know you better." Reaver turned around and eyed Lilith up and down.

Lilith backed away from him, "Sorry to disappoint you Reaver, but I'm not interested."

Seeing her back away Reaver walked up to her and pinned her against the wall, "My little Lilith, you should know I don't give up that easily." He leaned down and kissed her.

Shock filled Lilith's face as he kissed her. Lilith just stood there for a moment till she finally overcame her shock. She bit his lip and watched as he backed away while touching his lip. Lilith saw she drew blood but didn't care; she had to get away from here. Looking towards the door Lilith ran out into the night.

Reaver glared at her retreating form. He touched his lip again then smiled, "_She's feisty, now I want her even more._" He left the house and shut the door, "No matter, I can wait." Reaver laughed as he vanished into the night, thinking about a certain red headed woman.


	2. Ch 1: Reunion

Disclaimer: Do not own Fable in anyway

The Chase

Chapter 1: Reunion

_2 years later_

Lilith stood just outside of Bowerstone; it's been two years since she's been here. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out she walked down the street. Lilith now had a companion with her and named him Trevor. He was a border collie and she found him hurt inside a cave. Ever since she nursed him to health he has been following her. Lilith really didn't mind and welcomed his company. She looked down at him and smiled as they walked through the town; Lilith looked up and saw a glimpse of her mother. Her heart sped up as she ran after her mother. Turning down the street she saw her go down Lilith stopped in her tracks. There was her mother smiling and talking to Reaver.

Standing there shocked, Lilith saw Reaver help her mother into the carriage and looked over in her direction. Seeing him smile made shivers go down her spine, slowly Lilith went back the way she came. "_This can't be happening, my mother is with Reaver._"

Trevor saw his mistress's distress and barked at her. He knew she needed to calm down and breathe. Seeing she wasn't paying any attention to him, he nipped at her hand.

"Ouch!" Lilith grabbed her hand and glared down at Trevor, "What was that for?"

She heard him whimper and nudge her leg; sighing Lilith knelt down and petted him. "Thank you Trevor, I know you meant good." She smiled.

Seeing his mistress smile he became happy and jumped on her licking her face.

Laughing, Lilith pushed Trevor playfully off and stood up. Looking up she almost screamed because of Reaver standing in front her. "Can I help you?" She put her hands on her hip glaring at him.

Reaver smirked at Lilith, "Why yes you can my dear Lilith." He gestured to the carriage that was leaving, "I'm judging by your reaction to Sora that she is your mother." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Seeing the carriage disappear Lilith sighed, "Seems like you already knew that Reaver." She truly despised this man; turning her back to him Lilith began to walk away.

Reaver grabbed her from behind and leaned his face towards her ear, "Now my sweet, it's not wise to turn your back to me." He nipped at her ear lobe while taking in her scent.

Lilith gritted her teeth, "Get off me!" She elbowed Reaver in the ribs. Once he let go Lilith ran down the street and out of site.

Reaver grabbed his rib and started laughing, "Oh the little minx! She must be fiesty in bed." Smirking to himself he walked through Bowerstone Industrial to check his business.

Slowing down her pace, Lilith took a deep breath and sat down on a bench. Lilith looked down at the ground and shook her head, '_My mother is with him...what should I do?_' "Well if I have to go to his manor to see her then I have no choice." Lilith stood up and began walking to her house so she could get some rest. Looking at the sky she began to hum a song while Trevor ran around her barking happily. Smiling as she was humming, Lilith decided to sing aloud.

"The sun is filling up the room

And I can hear you dreaming

Do you feel the way I do right now?

I wish we would just give up

Cause the best part is falling

Call it anything but love"

Hearing someone singing, Reaver decided to follow the voice and found it to be his little minx. "Well now, this is interesting."

Lilith looked down at Trevor and skipped ahead and turned back to him.

"And I will make sure to keep my distance

Say "I love you" when you're not listening

How long can we keep this up, up, up?"

Trevor barked at her and ran up to her licking her hand. Lilith laughed and spun around feeling truly happy for once since she left.

"And please don't stand so close to me

I'm having trouble breathing

I'm afraid of what you'll see right now

I give you everything I am

All my broken heart beats

Until I know you understand"

Reaver narrowed his eyes, "Who could she be singing about?" He kept his normal pace making sure she wouldn't notice him. Smirking Reaver had a marvelous idea, '_I could invite her to my party so she can see her mother. Along with me getting a chance to see her in a dress._' He shivered at the thought. "She must come to the party." Realizing he missed her sing most of the song and that she was almost out of site, Reaver slightly sped up his pace to keep up.

"And I keep waiting

For you to take me

You keep waiting

To save what we have"

Lilith grabbed Trevor and spun him around before setting him back down. She walked up a hill going to a house on corner. Staring down at Trevor she repeated the last two verses.

"So I make sure to keep my distance

Say "I love you" when you're not listening

How long can we keep this up, up, up?"

She leaned down and gave him a peck on his nose and laughed as Trevor shook his head, "Hey now, you know that you liked it." Lilith patted the top of his head and unlocked the door letting him in. Walking in Lilith never noticed Reaver walking away with a smile.

Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy with getting ready for school.


	3. Ch 2: Feelings

Disclaimer: Yeah ya get the point. Do not own Fable in anyway

The Chase

Chapter 2: Feelings

Sliding into her tub Lilith sighed with content and smiled. Leaning her head on the back of the tub she closed her eyes in thought. '_So how should I go to the manor? Should I just waltz in and hope that he'll let me see her?_' Snorting unlady like she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. '_What if I just sent a letter asking her to come here?_' Sighing she grabbed a bottle with citrus scented shampoo. Lathering it into her hair she washed it out and repeated it with the conditioner. After washing her body Lilith stepped out of the tub and dried off. Grabbing her robe she made her way to her room when she heard a knock on the door.

Turning her head towards the door she had a confused look, '_Who could it be this late?_ _Well I'll just have to find out now won't I?_' Pulling her robe closer to her body she walked down the steps and opened the door.

"Hello miss, my name is Barry Hatch and I work for Reaver." Barry gave a small bow and smiled at her.

"Umm, I see. Why are you here?" Lilith gave him a skeptical look and saw Trevor come up by her legs.

Barry chuckled, "I bring you a letter from Reaver, that is all." He held out a white envelope.

Looking at the envelope then to Barry, Lilith grabbed it and nodded, "Thank you." She walked back in and shut the door not wanting to be in his company anymore.

Barry saw the door shut and shook his head, "What a strange woman, she didn't seem to care that Reaver sent her a letter." He made his way back to the manor.

Lilith sat down on her couch and opened the letter. Reading it she gasped, "He wants me to come to his party Trevor, what should I do?" She looked over to her dog that was curled up in his bed.

Hearing his name, Trevor lifted his head and stared at his mistress. Giving a soft bark he laid his head back down.

"Thanks for the help." Lilith chuckled and looked at the invitation again, "Well, it's tomorrow so I need to go into the closet and fish out a dress." She stood from the couch and went to her room. Opening her closet door she rummaged through until she found the dress she was looking for. Giving it a once over, Lilith nodded her approval and set the dress on the chest at the end of her bed. Yawning she slipped off her robe and slid into the bed pulling the covers over her. Rolling onto one side she closed her eyes a fell asleep.

The next morning Lilith felt pressure on the other side of the bed and opened one eye. "Hello Trevor." She reached over and petted him then sat up. Stretching, Lilith got out of bed and threw on some pj pants and a shirt then headed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she made herself something to eat, and drink then sat down at the table. Enjoying the silence Lilith finsihed eating and cleaned her dishes. Walking into the living room she sat down on the couch and opened up a book.

As she was reading a knock was at the door and she growled, "Did I just become popular out of nowhere?" Setting the book down she went to the door and opened it. Seeing the one and only Reaver, Lilith forced a smile, "Can I help you?"

"Ah Lilith did I catch you at a bad time? You are still wearing your night wear." Reaver smirked as he stood there with his hands on his cane.

"I just woke up not long ago Reaver, what do you want?" Lilith put her hands on her hips and gave him a slight scowl.

Seeing this Reaver chuckled, "Now now my little minx, no need for that." He waved his hand dismissively, "I just merely came to see if you were attending the party tonight."

Taken aback by his statement, Lilith slowly nodded, "Yes, I shall be there."

Smiling, Reaver quickly grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on top and stepped back, "I shall see you tonight my little minx." He turned around and got into the carriage and disappeared down the road.

Lilith watched him leave and lifted her hand. '_I can still feel his kiss..._' Quickly shaking the thought out of her head Lilith shut the door, and went back to reading.

That night Lilith sat at her vanity desk staring at herself in the mirror. Her emerald eyes shown in the light and her hair reflecting the light and making look like blood. Along with her fair complexion she looked etheral. Only applying a light lip gloss, a smokey gray eye shadow to bring out her eyes, Lilith smiled. Standing up she went over to her dress and slipped it on. Going back to the vanity she sat down and wondered what to do with her hair.

"Should I leave it down or put it up Trevor?" She glanced at her dog through the mirror.

Trevor barked and jumped on her bed, making himself comfortable.

Chuckling, Lilith shook her head, "Up it is then." She grabbed a silk ribbon and put her hair in a high pony tail. Some of her bangs escaped and framed her face. Standing up she walked to her full length mirror and looked at herself. The dress was black and fit her figure nicely. The sleeves fell off her shoulders showing her fair skin, the corset pushed up her breast showing some cleavage but not enough to be considered inappropriate. The dress went to the ground and had a small train in the back.

Nodding her head in approval, Lilith headed to the door and walked out. Shutting her door, she turned around and saw a carriage there waiting. Lilith blinked a few times and walked to the carriage, "Did Reaver send you?"

The man looked down at the beautiful woman and nodded, "Yes he did miss, now if you could please get in."

Lilith stepped into the carriage and gazed out the window as they headed to Reavers manor, '_Please don't let this be a mistake._'

Seeing the manor come into view and Lilith's heart sped up, "Oh god, oh god, oh god." Now it seemed like going was a bad idea, shaking her head Lilith took a deep breath, "I can do this, my mother is in there."

Once the carriage stopped Lilith stepped out and headed up the stairs. Taking one more deep breath she walked in and looked around. Everyone was wearing a mask except for her. '_Great..._' Lilith kept walking while looking around and wondered what she was suppose to do.

Seeing Lilith walk in Reaver held his breath for a moment. She was absolutely gorgeous, the lighting made her hair, eyes and skin glow which gave her an etheral image. Also coming to Reaver's attention was that other men were staring as well. Deciding it would be best to stake his claim he headed towards Lilith.

Lilith continued to walk through the dancing crowd and kept looking for Reaver. She didn't understand why she was looking for him, but she followed her instinct. As Lilith was looking for him she saw a man in black and red coming towards her. Instantly she knew it was Reaver because of his hat, and he was wearing his goggles. Mentally smiling she began making her way to him until she was stopped.

"Excuse me miss, but could I have this dance?" A man with long brown hair and pale blue eyes smiled at her while holding out his hand.

Looking back at Reaver then to the man she nodded, "Yes you may."

The man's smile widened and he grabbed her hand and led her away from Reaver. Taking one of her hands in his, he put his hand on her waist so her other hand went to his shoulder. He began to lead her in the dance, "My name is Tyler by the way."

Lilith smiled but it wasn't genuine, "I'm Lilith." She glanced around trying to see if Reaver was around. Catching a glimps of him she looked back at Tyler, "I'm sorry but I must cut this short." Lilith let go and walked away heading towards Reaver.

Tyler saw who she was heading to and glared at Reaver, '_Why does she have to go to him?_' He lingered for a moment then went to go get something to drink.

Reaver saw Tyler ask Lilith to dance and bit back a growl. He didn't understand why he felt angry at the fact another man wanted to dance with her. Reaver knew he could have any girl he desired, so why did he bother with Lilith? Snapping out of his thoughts he noticed that Lilith walked away from Tyler and was heading over to him. A smile graced his lips as he too began walking towards her.

'_So close...wait, am I really wanting to dance with him?_' Lilith stopped walking once they were right in front of each other, and looked up staring into his goggles. '_He looks so handsome, NO! Bad thoughts!_' Mentally shaking her head, she kept her eyes on his.

Now that he had her in his grasp he wasn't about to let her get away, "My dear Lilith, would you give me the honor of dancing with you?" He held out his hands.

"Of course, Reaver." Lilith stepped towards him and put one hand on his shoulder and the other in one of his hands. Feeling his other hand go to her waist her heart fluttered. '_God what is wrong with me? I've never felt like this with a man._' She let him lead her through the dance while never taking her eyes off of him.

Reaver kept looking at Lilith, he couldn't take his eyes off her no matter how hard he tried. '_I don't understand why I'm so captivated by her, she's just like every other woman. No wait, she's not like the others...she's the only one who doesn't fall for my charm._'

They both seemed to fail to notice that the song had ended and another one began. Finally able to speak Lilith wanted to know why he invited her here. "Reaver, why did you invite me?"

Breaking out of his thoughts he chuckled, "I would like you to sing, I heard you the other day and would like you to sing tonight."

Lilith gasped and looked away, "I prefer not to, if you don't mind."

"Oh but I do my little minx. Would you please sing one song?" Reaver lead her towards the stage where the band was playing while keeping tempo with the music.

Sighing with defeat Lilith nodded and walked onto the stage. She noticed that people were looking at her and the band stopped playing. Shaking off her nervousness, Lilith exhaled then inhaled and began.

"I'm scared today, more than I told you I was yesterday

Give me a moment to catch my breath

And hold me every second left"

She looked at Reaver then to the crowd so it wouldn't be obvious who it was about.

"Proud of me, that's the only way I want you to be

Look at me and love what you see

I won't make it alone, I need something to hold"

Lilith began walking off the stage and looked at Reaver.

"Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over

I promise to always come home to you

Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder

And don't give up on what we're trying to do

Don't count the miles, count the "I love you"s"

Walking by Reaver she began to spin as she sang and started to go into her own world.

"We made it out, and all the other people are asking how

This doesn't even sound like truth to grow from a bruise

But one day we will realize how hard it was, how hard we tried

And how our hearts made it out alive"

Reaver kept his gaze on Lilith as she walked around the room. He noticed that no one was moving and also kept watching Lilith.

"Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over

I promise to always come home to you

Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder

And don't give up on what we're trying to do

Don't count the miles, count the "I love you"s"

Lilith had her eyes closed and opened them when she felt someone grabbed her and started dancing with her. She saw it was Reaver and kept singing.

"And these are words I wished you said

But that's not how it went

'Cause you gave up on us in the end

And I won't make it alone, I need something to hold"

Reaver couldn't help but walk over to her and started to dance with her. He smirked as she kept singing and he saw everyone dancing again.

"Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over

I promise to always come home to you

Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder

And don't give up on what we're trying to do

Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over

I promise to always come home to you

Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder

And don't give up on what we're trying to do

Don't count the miles, count the "I love you"s"

After finishing the song Lilith realized how close they were and pulled away. "Excuse me Reaver." She ran out of the room and out to the lake. Noticing the gazebo she walked over there and looked out onto the lake. '_I'm not attracted to him...there's no way I can like him. He's too cocky, arrogant, a womanizer, thinks he's god's gift to women._' Lilith stopped pacing and leaned against the railing, '_But none of that matters..._' She looked up at the night sky, "I love Reaver."


	4. Ch 3: Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable 3 T.T

Lemon Warning

The Chase

Chapter 3: Mine

Shivering from the cold Lilith headed back to Reaver's manor. Walking up the steps she saw her mother heading to the kitchen and yelled, "Mother!" She ran towards her.

Hearing someone yell 'mother' Sora turned around and saw Lilith, "Lilith!" She met her daughter halfway and hugged her, "Oh I missed you!" She held Lilith at arms length to look at her. Sora noticed that her daughter has filled out more since she last saw her, "You are absolutely beautiful."

"Mom don't try to flatter me, we need to talk." Lilith had a serious expression on her face, "Can we go talk in the kitchen?"

"Of course dear." Sora lead Lilith into the kitchen and gestured to the table, "Please sit I'll make some tea." She walked over to the stove and started to make tea.

Sitting down, Lilith looked over to her mother "You know why I'm here."

Sighing Sora came back to the table and set down the cups, "Yes I do, and let me say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Lilith shook her head, "You left me alone in Bloodstone at the age of sixteen. You didn't even say good bye!"

Sora walked over to Lilith and hugged her, "Please calm down sweetie, let me explain."

Taking a deep breath Lilith nodded at her mother, "Alright." She watched her mother go back to her seat and handed her a cup of tea.

"When Reaver came back to Bloodstone I knew he could help me. So before he was going to leave I asked if I could come, and he said yes. That's how I came to work at his manor." Sora smiled and sipped her tea.

Lilith set her drink down, "You still could've said something to me. You know instead of letting me wonder where you were for eight years!"

"You seem to have done fine dear." Sora stood up and took the cups over to the sink.

"I guess you're right, well I'm going to go now I don't stay in one place for too long." Lilith stood up and headed towards the door, "I'll see you when I come back around." She opened the door and almost ran into Reaver, "Reaver?"

Reaver was looking for Lilith when he saw her go into the kitchen with Sora. Deciding to listen he went over and listened through the door. '_So she going to leave is she? Not before I get my hands on her._' He saw the door open and smiled, "Why hello Lilith, going so soon?"

"Uh, I...yes actually." Lilith straightened her shoulders, "Its late I must go." She went to walk passed him but her grabbed her hand. "Reaver?"

"Follow me." He lead her to the stairs leading to the second floor. Going up the steps Reaver had one goal and that was to get a taste of the minx behind him.

"Reaver I really must be going." Lilith tried to get her hand out of his grasp but he held on tighter.

"Now now my dear Lilith, no need to try and run." Reaver glanced over his shoulder, "Besides, I can always find you."

A shiver ran through Lilith's body and she followed him to his room. Seeing that she had no choice Lilith followed him into his room, and didn't have a chance to look around since he slammed her against the door.

Reaver didn't wait, once she was inside the room he shut the door and slammed her against it. He put his lips over hers and bit the bottom lip demanding entrance. When Lilith gasped from being bit he shoved his tongue inside her mouth to explore. She tasted like the honey tea and red wine she had to drink and it aroused him further. Not to have idle hands, Reaver began to rub his hands down her body. He noticed that she was curvey but overly curved due to excersise.

Groaning Lilith began to kiss him back. She grabbed his hat and threw it somewhere in the room, she let her hand run through is hair and revealed at how soft it felt. Knowing they had to break the kiss to breath, Reaver and Lilith stared at each other breathing heavy. Deciding she was going to make the first move, Lilith pushed off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt.

Not to be over dominated Reaver made her stop her actions and pulled the dress off of her. This left her in her undergarments and her shoes. Taking a deep breath Reaver looked over her body. He couldn't find any flaws to her body, running his hand down her stomach her skin was smooth to the touch and he dipped his head down to taste her skin. Mentally groaning he realized she tasted like cherries, nipping her skin Reaver kissed a trail all the way back to her mouth and kissed her again.

Lilith now felt undressed since he still had his clothes on. Pushing him away, Lilith removed her shoes and walked over to Reaver. Not really caring that he would need to get new clothes Lilith ripped his shirt off and threw it across the room. Smirking with a gleam in her eye Lilith started to unbutton his pants, "Now you can't expect me to just let you do everything now can you?"

"Why my little minx no!" Reaver was getting more aroused by the minute. He was use to every girl being the same. Just letting him do all the work but not Lilith, no never Lilith. She had fire, spunk and oh god it drove Reaver mad.

"Good." Lilith pulled his pants down bringing his undergarments with it. Staying on her knees she glanced up at Reaver as she took his into her mouth. Lilith began at a slow pace and gradually got faster and sucked harder.

When she took him into her mouth Reaver groaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He started to thrust into her mouth making her take even more of him. Grunting Reaver felt he was getting close and didn't have a chance to say anything as his juices filled her mouth.

Swallowing every drop Lilith stood and pushed Reaver onto his bed. She jumped on the bed and crawled over to him only to be thrown on her back.

"Now my little minx, it's my turn." Reaver ripped off her bra and underwear and had sex with her with his eyes. He captured her lips and started to make his way down her body. Upon reaching her breast he began sucking the right one and used his hand to play with the left. Earning a mewing sound from Lilith, Reaver smirked and bit down on her nipple making her gasps in what was a mix of pain and pleasure.

Not giving her a chance to grab him, Reaver went lower and kissed the inside of her thighs. Moving closer to her core he bit her clit making her jump. Reaver grabbed her hips and pinned her down so she couldn't move away. With a feral smiled Reaver started to thrust his tongue in and out of her taking her for all she was worth.

Trying to hold back from moaning Lilith bit her bottom lip and tried to move away from Reaver. Having her hips pinned down Lilith couldn't do anything but feel the pleasure he was bringing her. Not being able to hold back any longer Lilith moaned loudly and her whole body was shuddering. Feeling pressure build in her lower region Lilith nearly screamed as she had her orgasm.

Lapping up her sweet nectar Reaver couldn't wait any longer. He positioned himself and kissed her roughly as he thrusted into her. Hearing Lilith scream into his mouth Reaver froze. "You were a virgin?"

Lilith looked up at him and slowly nodded. There were tears going down her face but she ignored them. "If I said anything you would've acted differently."

Reaver chuckled, "How ironic that you taste like cherries." He leaned in and kissed her softly, "You're different you know?"

"I know." Lilith smiled and thrusted upwards, "Now fuck me Reaver."

Shuddering at her boldness, Reaver obliged and started to thrust in and out of her. "God Lilith you're so tight!" He gritted his teeth as he quickened his pace, and heard Lilith moan into his neck.

Grasping his shoulders Lilith rolled them over so she was ontop, and started to ride him. Groaning at the new postition, Lilith began to move harder.

Not to be out done Reaver sat up and brought her left breast into his mouth and bit down. Smirking at her gasp he began to suck and played with the other one by pinching her right nipple. As he continued to play, Reaver felt her walls begin to tighten around him. Knowing what was coming he pulled his mouth away and looked at Lilith, "Come for me Lilith." He leaned in and licked the shell of her ear and whispered, "Scream my name."

Lilith closed her eyes and threw her head back. Feeling the same sensation she screamed as she had her second orgasm, "REAVER!"

Hearing her say his name threw him over the edge and he spilled his seed inside her. He fell onto his back bringing Lilith with him.

Rolling off of his chest Lilith snuggled into his side and sighed, "It's not fair since you have centuries of experience."

Reaver couldn't help but laugh, "You weren't that bad yourself my little minx." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, "Be honored that Reaver is cuddling with you."

"Oh I'm SO honored." Lilith chuckled and laid her head against his chest. Hearing his heart beat she began to drift off to sleep, '_So the infamous Reaver does have a heart._' Mentally smiling she let sleep pull her into the land of dreams.

Hearing her breathing even out Reaver put his chin on top of her head. "Good night my dear Lilith." He closed his eyes welcoming sleep.

When morning came Lilith felt the sun hit her face through the window. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed that she wasn't in her room. Sitting up, she looked around and noticed she was in Reaver's room. All the red, black and white made it a dead give away, and she lightly chuckled. Turning to see Reaver still sleeping, realization came over Lilith, '_I have to go...this shouldn't have happened._' Sliding out of the bed Lilith quickly dressed herself and ran out of his room and out the manor. Running through the gate she never noticed the figure standing in the window watching her leave.

"So she thinks she can run does she?" Reaver turned and headed to his bathroom to clean up. A feral smile graced his lips as he sank into his tub.

'_Let the chase begin._'


	5. Ch4: Runaway with Finn

I'm sorry for taking forver to update! Between school, work and a kid it becomes hard to keep up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable 3

* * *

><p>The Chase<p>

Chapter 4: Runaway with Finn

Lilith stopped right in front of her house to catch her breath. She looked around and saw that people were still getting up so Lilith ran inside. Leaning against the door she slid to the ground and sighed, feeling Trevor lick her face Lilith smiled, "Hey boy." Lilith patted his head and stood, "How does a trip sound to you? I think we should go on one."

Trevor barked and wagged his tail. He jumped up on his mistresses chest and licked her face again.

Chuckling at Trevor, Lilith pushed him away, "Okay I get it! You're excited!" She walked past him and up the stairs, "I'll take a bath then pack some things." Walking into the bathroom she turned on the water and set the water to the perfect temperature. While the tub was filling up Lilith went into her room and packed some clothes leaving some set out on the bed to get dressed in. Once she had everything organized Lilith went back into the bathroom turning off the water and taking off her dress.

Sinking in to the tub she let out a sigh and relaxed in the water. Feeling her muscles loosen up Lilith grabbed the shampoo and worked it into hair. Dunking under water Lilith scrubbed the shampoo out of her hair and rose to the surface. As she went to grab the conditioner Lilith heard someone knocking on the door. Pausing for a moment she was wondering who could possibly be wanting to see her this early in the morning.

Fear washed over as the only person that would want to see her is- "Reaver..." Lilith quickly put the conditioner in her hair and washed it out. Jumping out of the tub and draining the water she wrapped towel around herself and ran to her room. Throwing on her clothes and drying her hair to where it was only damp, Lilith ran down the stairs and looked at the front door.

'_Should I open it?_' Lilith thought as she slowly made her way to the door. Taking a deep breath she cracked the door open and peeked outside. Seeing blonde hair Lilith let out the breath she had been holding and fully opened the door. "May I help you?"

Benn smiled at the women who opened the door, "Yes you can...see I have a problem-" He never got to finish because of the girl behind him.

"Benn! Why are you running from me?" A woman with chesnut hair and hazel eyes came up. The woman glared at Lilith once seeing her, "And who is this?"

Looking back in forth between the woman and Lilith, Benn came up with the only lie he had, "She's my girlfriend."

Lilith jerked her head towards the man named Benn. She was about to protest and demand why he say such a thing, but the woman beat her to it.

"Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND? You never told me that you had a girlfriend!" The woman smacked him and walked away.

As Benn was rubbing his cheek he heard the woman behind him clear her throat. He slowly turned around with a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry about that...what's your name?"

Lilith looked over Benn and glared at him, "Lilith. Now care to explain why you said that I was your girlfriend?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

Rubbing the back of his head Benn chuckled, "It was the only thing I could think of at the time. I truly am sorry."

Shaking her head Lilith gestured inside, "Would you like come coffee?"

Taken aback by the invitation Benn blinked for a few seconds then smiled, "That sounds lovely." He walked in with Lilith following behind him and shutting the door, "You have a nice place."

Walking into the kitchen Lilith looked back at him, "Thank you, it's only one of the many I have. You see I like to travel and I'm about to leave, well right after we have a cup of coffee i'll be going." She turned back to the coffee maker and began the process of brewing fresh coffee.

Benn walked in and sat down, "You travel? I should've known, I can tell by the way you dress. It's light and allows you a wide range of motion if you get into trouble." He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to her rear, '_It should be a crime for someone to make shorts look that good_' He quickly shook his head and decided to look out her kitchen window.

Once the coffee was finished Lilith grabbed to cups from the cabinet and poured the coffee into them. Grabbing the cups she walked over to the table handing Benn one of the cups and sat down, "So do you travel Benn?"

"Of course I do. In fact I was about to go to Mourningwood. Would like to join me?" Benn took a sip of his coffee enjoying the taste, '_She makes wonderful coffee_'

Lilith was drinking her coffee while thinking over his offer, '_It couldn't hurt could it? I mean I'm already leaving as it is..._' Setting her cup down Lilith smiled, "Sounds great."

Benn hid his shock when Lilith agreed to go with him to mourningwood, "Great, so when should we get going?"

Standing up Lilith grabbed Benn and her cups and set them in the sink, "Now." She ran upstairs and grabbed her bag. Calling for Trevor she headed towards the door with her loyal companion following.

Following Lilith, Benn watched as Trevor would run ahead then turn back and run around Lilith. "He really likes you." He ran up to her so that they were side by side.

Looking over to him Lilith chuckled, "Yeah, I found him hurt in a cave and nursed him back to health. So now he follows me around." She watched as Trevor ran between her and Benn then run far ahead just to come back.

"He seems to be a pretty amazing dog." Benn was also watching Trevor then looked over to the carriage coming, "Who rides in a carriage?"

Lilith jerked her head towards the direction that Benn saw the carriage and grabbed his shoulders spinning them so that her back was facing the carriage, "Do think anything of this." Lilith pulled him in and kissed him.

Benn's eyes went wide and kissed her back and watched the carriage pass by. Once it was out of site he felt Lilith pull away and let out a breath. "Care to explain?"

Still looking in the direction Reaver's carriage went, "That was Reaver...lets just say that we know each other." She began walking again, "Like earlier, that was the only thing I could come up with."

Shaking his head Benn had a grin on his face, "Touche." He followed her and slowed his pace once they were side by side again.

Back in the carriage Reaver was lost in thought. '_Was that __**MY**__ minx kissing another man? I certainly hope not or else she will be severely punished._' He thought back to when he passed the couple kissing, '_That was her hair color, she's the only girl with that shade of red, of course I know her body and those mercenary shorts don't do her any justice._' Trying to control this new emotion Reaver inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled, '_Yes, my dear Lilith will have to be punished._' Looking out the window he sighed, "Only one way to find out..." He turned his head towards the front, "Barry! Take me to Lilith's house!"

"Yes Master Reaver!" Barry changed his direction heading towards Lilith's home.

Upon reaching her home Reaver stepped out of his carriage and walked up to the door. He knocked and patiently waited, the first clue as to that she was in fact the woman kissing the man was that her dog wasn't barking. '_I remember seeing the same dog with the couple._' Knocking again for good measure he waited. This time Reaver gripped his cane and turned away heading back to his carriage.

"Barry I would like to go back to the manor. I need to do something." He got back in the carriage without waiting for Barry to answer. Feeling the jerk of the carriage starting to move Reaver closed his eyes as a plan began to form in his head, '_I will find you Lilith Vira...my night flower._'

Finally reaching the cities edge Lilith turned to look back. Before second thoughts could run through her head she heard Benn calling for her. She turned to see them a good distance away and ran to catch up, "Coming!" Lilith laughed once she caught up because Trevor jumped on Benn and knocked him over.

They continued walking and Lilith looked at Benn from the corner of her eye and smirked. '_Maybe traveling with Benn won't be so bad._' She chuckled and Benn looked over at her.

"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." She walked faster to put some distance between them.

Benn noticed this and ran up to her, "I'm going to let this go but I don't believe you." He smiled and shook his head.

They continued going towards Mourningwood without giving Bowerstone a second glance.

Lilith smiled, '_Nah, it won't be bad at all._'


	6. Ch5: Feeling Hollow?

Finally got to update this story! I'm actually happy with it and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Chase<p>

Ch5: Feeling Hollow?

_Sparrow was walking down the hall in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. Turning down the corridor she quietly opened the door to the nursery that held her sweet baby. Slowly walking to the crib Sparrow gazed lovingly to her daughter. Knowing she didn't have a lot of time she quickly but gently picked up the sweet bundle and wrapped a blanket around the child and left making sure no one knew of what she was doing. _

_Making her way out of the castle, the hero saw the carriage pull up with such silence no one would ever know what happened till it was too late. When the carriage stopped Sparrow stopped her stride and waited for the door to open. Not having to wait long the small door opened and her friend, the hero of skill also known as Reaver stepped out._

"_Ah Lady Sparrow what can I do for you?" He smiled his Cheshire like smile to the Queen._

"_I need you to take her away, take her to Bloodstone where I first met you and give her to someone who will raise her well." Sparrow looked down at her precious daughter then back to Reaver._

_Looking at the little child he slowly nodded and grabbed the fragile cargo. He didn't bother to ask her questions for Sparrow was the queen and she had to know what she was doing. He saw her place a kiss on her daughter and place an amulet inside the blanket. _

"_Do not let her lose that, she will need it to understand one day."_

"_I promise my queen." Reaver paused, "And what is the child's name?"_

"_Her name is Lilith Vira."_

_Reaver gave a nod and turned away and got back inside the carriage and gave the signal to leave. Feeling the tug from the horses moving he moved the blanket to get a better view of the sleeping child. Her hair was a blood red just like Sparrow's and a fair complexion to match. "Well Lilith I can tell you're going to be a heart breaker when you're older. So many men will fall for you and what a shame it is that they won't be able to have you. After all you are her only princess and she sent you into hiding." _

_Seeing the carriage disappear Sparrow felt the warm tears caress her face but offered no comfort. "Live free Lilith, grow up and become the woman you're meant to be, and when the time is right Theresa will find you." Wiping away the tears Sparrow went back into the castle with the hope of Lilith becoming a better hero than she ever would be._

_A few days have passed and Reaver finally made it to Bloodstone, his home and let a silent sigh escape his lips. He knew exactly who could care for Lilith and let him keep a watchful eye over her as well. Tapping on the roof he told the servant to head towards the shore. Hearing the servant respond Reaver looked down at the sleeping angel. She had woken up several times which caused for several stops. After all a baby needs to eat as well. Smirking, Reaver saw what eye color she has and he must say they were a capturing emerald. He hasn't seen anyone with a color such as that and Reaver wouldn't tell anyone how captured he was by the sight. Of course her grabbing his finger didn't help. Her tiny hand wrapping itself around his index finger was truly sweet. Reaver remembered how she gazed at him with big curious eyes as if she was looking at his very soul. _

_Shaking his head Reaver felt the carriage stop and got out once the door opened. Seeing that it was early in the evening, which means everyone was going to close shop soon. Heading towards a house near the shore he saw the woman he was looking for about to go into her home, "Sora!"_

_Hearing her name Sora looked over and saw that it was Reaver, "Ah it's nice to see you Reaver." Seeing the precious child in his arms Sora raised an eyebrow with a confused expression. "And who might this be?"_

"_Her name is Lilith. She is Sparrow's third child and only daughter. I came to ask if you could raise her as your own." He saw that Lilith was starting to stir and gently put her in Sora's arms._

_Sora heard Lilith make a noise and stared at the girl in wonder. Her eyes were truly beautiful and her hair such a unique red. Smiling at Lilith Sora nodded, "Of course I'll raise her, anything for the queen." Gently rocking the child Sora gave her thanks to Reaver and went inside to feed the infant princess._

_Reaver watched her go and went back to the carriage. Getting inside he laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Oh how I can't wait to watch her grow up."_

Jolting from his slumber Reaver looked around to find him in his room. Running his fingers through his hair he got out of bed and prepared for the day. He didn't understand why that memory has made itself known after so many years but Reaver didn't like it. Although he couldn't help but slightly smile at remembering Lilith so young and innocent, not knowing what lied ahead for her. Getting his composure together Reaver washed up and got dressed then headed out to check to see how his industry was doing. After all he couldn't put his business on hold because of one silly memory.

**Mourningwood**

Lilith was walking next to Ben while he explained who was at Mourningwood and why he was going. Apparently the prince was trying to start a revolution against his older brother Logan and Lilith couldn't blame him. "I'll join in on this as well. I don't agree with what Logan is doing."

"I'm glad! We could use all the help we can get." Ben smiled and pointed to the fort, "We're here."

Looking at the fort it had the gloomy vibe and Lilith slightly shivered. She had a bad feeling but didn't want to cause alarm. Following Ben inside she saw Major Swift with a man named Walter.

"Major Swift! Walter!" Ben walked up to the two and gestured to Lilith, "This is Lilith, we met along the way and she's decided to help us!"

"Ahhh that is great to hear Ben!" Walter smiled, "I'm Walter Beck. Just call me Walter."

"And I am Major Swift." He held out his hand to shake Lilith's.

Lilith smiled at the two and shook their hands, "It's nice to meet you both."

They were about to continued their conversation when suddenly the other soldiers were screaming. Lilith looked to see wisps landing in the ground and raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Ben saw skeleton men come from the ground, "What the-"

Lilith gasped, "Hollow men!" Pulling out her gun she began shooting while the others joined the fight. When they got too close Lilith put her gun away and pulled her sword from her back slicing down the closest Hollow man. She didn't stop till they were cleared, sighing she thought that they were in the clear until more came. "Get ready!"

More Hollow men rose from the ground and formed a circle around Lilith. Cursing she lunged at one, spun to her right cutting another down, hearing the air being cut she did a back flip over the axe and kicked the hollow away. Feeling her back hit someone she turned to find Ben there and nodded. They worked together to wipe out the hollow men and smiled when it was over.

"You were great!" Ben patted Lilith on the back with a laugh.

"Thanks, so were you." Smiling Lilith followed Ben back towards Walter and Swift until she saw one wisp float down into someone's grave. Reading the grave it said "Simmons" and she was about to ask until the ground shook and Simmons jumped out of the grave. "Holy hell!"

Ben, Swift and Walter jumped out of the way just barely avoiding a fatal blow. They were just recovering when Lilith ran by them shooting her gun. They just sat there and watched as she went in guns a blazing so to speak.

Placing the gun on her back after grabbing her sword Lilith rolled out of the way of Simmons shotgun. Sprinting forward she cut his leg and used her force push. Sending him away Lilith used her blades spell sending the swords at Simmons. She had to make this quick, Theresa taught her well as she grew up and Lilith wasn't going to let her down. Whistling her faithful companion Trevor jumped on Simmons, biting his throat. Running over she stabbed him in the chest which ended the hollow men ambush.

Wiping some sweat off her brow Lilith turned to the others and smiled, "Well that was a work out." Hearing their chuckles she walked back over, "So what now?"

"Well Swift is joining our cause and we shall be heading back to Bowerstone to meet up with the others." Ben hugged Lilith, "I'll see you there." He ruffled her hair and left with Major Swift and Walter.

Watching them go Lilith sighed, feeling Trevor nudge her she looked down and smiled, "We can never get a break from there huh?" When he barked his agreement Lilith shrugged, "Oh well, I guess we'll go back and meet up with them and the prince." Trevor barked once more than ran ahead of her knowing she would catch up. Shaking her head Lilith left the fort and looked up to the sky, "It's strange…I thought running from him would fix everything and yet I don't think that's true." Coming out of her thoughts Lilith saw Trevor run and laughed. Chasing him she temporarily forgot her troubles and what lies ahead of her at Bowerstone.


End file.
